Ryou's Pain
by Heaven Help Us
Summary: ONESHOT. Ryou has been cursed with nightmares since he lost Bakura. When a mysterious visitor comes, will the suffering stop at last?


Ryou Bakura stared into the mirror and actually wanted to see someone else at his side. For so long Yami Bakura had been a thorn in his side, ruining any and all chance at normalcy he might have had. He had been forced to leave his family and friends for their own protection; he had no control over when Bakura would take over. Even when he thought he might be alright in Domino City, Bakura went after the friends Ryou had barely had a chance to really know. It had been a rotten bit of luck for such a kind boy to be left with the Millennium Ring.

Even so, Ryou stared into the mirror with tears in his eyes. He knew Bakura was never coming back. It was almost as if someone had died; the pain was not unlike that of losing his sister, Amane. He still wrote letters to her even though she could never read them.

"Please don't let me be alone again…I can't be alone again," he cried, banging his hand on the glass. His normally glistening white hair was matted and dull from nights without sleep, and his once warm, comforting eyes looked tired and weak. He functioned well enough when he had school, but as soon as he went home it was the same. He would be tortured with nightmares of the Shadow Realm and images of Bakura's wild eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Ryou wiped his eyes and roughly tied his hair back. Looking at his watch he breathed a sigh of relief. It was only eight in the morning; he could pass his look off as bed head and not a miserable, sleepless existence.

"Excuse me! I'll be at the door in a minute!" He jovially hollered across the apartment.

"_If I fake my smile and act as I always do, they'll never know…whoever it is," _he thoughtconfidently. Little did he know who would be outside the door.

"Ryou, I know it's been a very long time since I've seen you last, but could I come in?" the lithe Egyptian boy asked with nothing but kindness in his amethyst eyes. It was as though a twenty pound weight had been thrown at Ryou's torso. It had been under completely difference circumstances that they first met, but it was a very joyful reunion nonetheless.

"…Of course, Marik. Is something the matter?" Ryou queried with concern in his brown eyes.

"No," he laughed, with a touch of sadness in his voice. "Everything is wonderful, Ryou. My family can finally live in the sun without betraying our heritage."

"Oh," he replied calmly. "Are you here on holiday? I thought you went back to Egypt with Ishizu and Odion."

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that. I missed everyone so much that I had to get back to Japan," the tan boy said. Ryou stared at his shoe. He had not spoken to Marik since he lost Bakura, and Ryou knew he was not the one that Marik really wanted to speak to. Through countless evil machinations Marik and Bakura had been inseparable, even with their constant bickering. It pained Ryou knowing he was just a placeholder for a hole that could never truly be filled.

" I'm sure everyone will be very happy to see you. Well…Joey and Tristan might not be the most receptive, but I know Yugi will be," Ryou replied with a smile, crinkling his nose like a baby bunny. Marik blushed, though barely detectable on his dark skin. The Egyptian boy stared into the hikari's warm, longing eyes as he spoke; they were so much kinder than the sharp, hateful orbs of Bakura. Marik ached for his former companion's attention, yes, but not for the words thrown at him like projectiles. It had always been the angelic face of Ryou he had loved.

"That's good, but there's someone you forgot…unless they won't be happy to see me either," he laughed, prodding the hikari for the response he wanted.

"Téa?" he asked innocently. "She doesn't hate anyone. She just disapproved of what you were doing. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again."

"_Stupid boy," _Marik thought._ "If you only knew how much I wanted you…want you." _Every second Ryou felt like he was being beaten to a pulp. He wanted it to all just stop. He would rather a lifetime of nightmares than one minute of Marik wanting someone he could never replace.

"No…that's not who I meant, but I'm glad to hear it. There's still someone I think you've forgotten," Marik said, honestly hoping the hikari was as glad to see him as he was to see the boy again. He trembled, awaiting a response. If Ryou rejected him, his trip would not be a complete waste, but Japan would no longer be of any importance to Marik.

"…**He's** why you're here, isn't he?" Ryou muttered, no longer keeping the polite pretense. The albino's eyes were downturned, and his fists were clenched. The usually cool and collected Marik took on a new expression, one of wide-eyed shock.

"W-what do you mean, Ryou?" the Egyptian boy queried, shaking like a leaf.

"You know," he spat. "You're looking for Bakura. Well I have news for you, Ishtar, he's gone and never coming back" Ryou trembled, fists still firmly clenched. The albino had taken on the look of a man deranged, in shambles. This was the Ryou the world didn't see. This was the Ryou who had lived many sleepless nights alone, wanting somebody to comfort him, but he was too stubborn to let the one person who wanted him most in.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, Ryou… I am here to see you," he replied, gingerly brushing the hair out of the pale boy's face. Ryou looked up at his companion, cheeks stained with tears.

"Ryou…I traveled here with little notice given to Odion and Ishizu. I came to see you again…to tell you how I've felt all this time." The albino averted his eyes, blushing profusely. "_Marik couldn't possibly be in love with me…"_

_"_You can't be-"

"Ryou, I love you," Marik interrupted. Finally, the broken albino gave in. He fell limply into Marik's arms, wanting to feel the warmth of another. Finally, the nightmares were over.

**AUTHOR NOTE: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh piece, so please be gentle! I am also open to any suggestions for future stories. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :)**

**THANK YOU SUBARU1999 for picking up on my glaring error :)**


End file.
